A report of love
by kiss Potter
Summary: Pequenos escritos sobre os sentimentos de Gina Weasley...
1. Chapter 1  First Feelings

**Capítulo 1 – First feelings**

Sentir não é o mesmo que ter certeza das coisas...

Gina sentia-se assim desde pequena, quando captou os olhos muito verdes de Harry na estação. E o resto do verão todo perguntou por ele.

Onze anos de idade...

Muito nova para sentir-se daquela maneira. Mas é o que dizem, no coração não se manda...

Sabia que ele não a via da mesma maneira que ela o via. Sabia que ele nem mesmo parara alguma vez para observá-la.

Sempre compreensiva para com ele. "Tem a preocupação do mundo sobre as costas, um herói que não tem tempo para estas coisas bobas".

Um diário para afugentar todas as frustrações.

Tom Riddle...

E a câmara secreta.

E lá estava Harry, pronto para enfrentar o Lord das trevas uma vez mais. Iria salva-la.

Quando acordou, o viu ferido e, apesar disso, ele apenas limitou-se a lhe dar um sorriso de que tudo estava bem...

Nada além disso.

Mais uma vez...

Uma outra chance desperdiçada de se aproximar dele.

"Que droga de timidez".

Pensava ela.

"Eu gosto de você, Harry".

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sinceramente, eu não sei exatamente como surgiu isso. Só estava com vontade de escrever algo bem simples.

BJS!


	2. Chapter 2  Far away

**Capítulo 2 – Far away**

Passou aquele ano, tentando encontrar uma maneira melhor de tê-lo, antes que qualquer outra o fizesse. Mas nada vinha em sua mente.

A cada dia a admiração que sentia por ele era maior.

Seus atos, sua coragem, suas conquistas...

Aqueles dementadores horríveis, relembrando-a no ano anterior.

No entanto, os medos dele eram muito mais horríveis que os dela, e Gina não podia deixar-se fraquejar, deveria ser forte como o seu herói era.

Fora mais um ano perdido.

Ele continuava a ser extraordinário... E ela... Bem... Só mais uma que o admirava.

Mais um ano...

Desta vez não tão igual aos outros.

Hermione lhe aconselhara a descontrair-se, sair com outros rapazes, tentar viver normalmente e ser ela mesma na frente dele.

E ela estava tentando colocar tudo aquilo em prática, assim como a amiga lhe dissera.

Mas Harry a considerava irmã demais, e uma outra garota o fisgou...

Se ele podia ser bobo, por que não com ela? Por que com outra?

E Hermione ainda estava lá para ajudá-la.

E ela resolveu... Já que ele a descartou, então ela faria o mesmo...

Não porque quisesse, mas porque já não queria ficar trancada no quarto, enquanto todos se divertiam.

Tantos anos presa dentro de si mesma só a deixou mais sapeca que nunca.

E assim como Harry, ela começou o primeiro flerte.


	3. Chapter 3 I m over it

**Capítulo 3 – I´m over it**

Depois do primeiro momento, ou assim pensou Gina, a dor não era insuportável, mas sim, passável, como tudo nessa vida.

Decidiu dar uma chance para outro garoto, já que seu escolhido não lhe queria. Não se pode dizer que ela ficou desapontada a este respeito.

Um outro relacionamento só a deixou mais confiante e segura...

Começou a enxergá-lo de maneira mais real, mais humana, menos heróica.

Alguém com qualidades e defeitos, suas inseguranças, birras e medos.

Alguém que só desejava viver em paz, como qualquer outro.

Mas ele não era qualquer outro...

Impressionou-o um pouco no quadribol, nas respostas ferinas, nas conclusões amigáveis e verdadeiras, na lealdade e até em seu jeito de ser...

Frustrou-o duas ou três vezes aquele ano e ouviu seus lamentos, conversaram de igual para igual, como nenhuma outra vez o fizeram.

Recusou-se a ficar para trás na aventura até o ministério.

E no final, assim como tantas outras vezes, tudo o que ela queria ter feito era, abraça-lo, confortá-lo e lhe dizer que ela estava ali por ele e que tudo estava e ficaria bem.

Ela só não o fez por dois motivos...

Mesmo agora, seu irmão mandando-a escolher alguém melhor, somente uma pessoa passava por sua mente. Apesar de não ter desistido totalmente, parara de sonhar e fantasiar coisas sem sentido...

Gina não sentia-se mais uma menina tola.

Só uma adolescente que sabia o que queria e que não se desesperou com isso...


	4. Chapter 4 You really see me now

**Capítulo 4 – You really see me now...**

Dino era um rapaz bem legal. Imaturo, mas legal...

Bem, ele não era imaturo, porém Gina o via como um adolescente simples se comparado a Harry.

Ela estava realmente decidida a esquecê-lo, mesmo que parecesse quase impossível faze-lo.

A realidade em que se encontrava era divagante.

Apaixonou-se por ele no primeiro momento em que o viu e com o passar do tempo percebeu que aquele sentimento meio tolo que tinha por ele não havia acabado...

Pelo contrário, este só havia aumentado e se aperfeiçoado.

Isso parecia uma verdadeira doença, nunca ia embora.

Depois da morte de Sirius, ele mudara muito.

Havia algo de diferente em seu olhar a cada vez que ela os fitava.

Uma espécie de sentimento incontido e meio perturbador. Um olhar de pensamentos distantes, como se esperasse que acontecesse algo a qualquer instante.

De certa forma, ele estava mais maduro ainda. E Gina adorava isso.

Mas não queria ultrapassar os limites de sua imaginação e acabar decepcionando-se.

Seu namoro, assim como o último, havia acabado.

Hermione chegou a lhe dizer coisas que ela não atreveu-se a acreditar. Não aquilo. Será que poderia ser verdade?

Houve o jogo de quadribol e a comemoração no salão comunal depois.

E foi aí que tudo o que Gina mais queria aconteceu...

Os lábios de Harry estavam mesmo sobre os seus.

E a saboreava com um gosto de vitória e de finalmente ter algo que se quer muito.

Foram dois meses que ela jamais esqueceria.

Ao seu lado, passeando por lugares isolados da escola.

Dois meses que valeram a pena tantos anos de espera, mas algo que acabou cedo.

Ele manifestou heroísmo mais uma vez, mas isso frustrou Gina.

E ela sabia que esperaria por ele o tempo que fosse preciso.

Ela sabia que mais ninguém a faria sentir-se tão bem como Harry fazia.


	5. Chapter 5 Separados

**Capítulo 6 – Separados...**

Estar perto e não poder tocá-lo, beijá-lo, senti-lo.

Mas isto não a impediu de dar um beijo nele como presente de aniversário.

A verdade é que ela sabia que ele também queria ficar com ela, que gostava e se preocupava com seu bem estar.

Vê-lo partir, ou melhor, não vê-lo...

Esta foi a pior parte de tudo, não vê-lo. No entanto, foi disso que ela retirou forças para continuar fiel a ele e lutando pelo que era certo.

Depois de meses, quando ela o viu bem ali, e vivo, sentiu seu coração pular com força contra o peito... Seu herói continuava firme e forte em sua jornada.

Não teve tempo para conversas...

Explosões e batalhas, lutas.

A dor dilacerada de perder um irmão querido, suas forças se esgotando...

Mas, nenhuma sensação de medo ou desespero se comparava com o que ela sentiu quando viu seu amado morto nos braços de Hagrid.

Um grito rouco e enraivecido saiu de seus lábios, uma força ruim a dominou e por alguns segundos vertiginosos ela quis machucar, torturar... Vingar.

Surpresa foi vê-lo duelando contra Tom Riddle.

Ele estava vivo... Vivo.

Seu coração recomeçou a bater com força no peito.

E quando ele finalmente venceu, jogou-se em seus braços, prometendo mentalmente jamais deixa-lo ficar longe outra vez.


	6. Chapter 6 I feel alive

**Capítulo 6 – I feel alive**

Depois de muito tempo, ou assim pensava, ela conseguiria dormir profunda e calmamente...

Não havia com o que preocupar-se. Harry estava vivo, sua família estava bem... Exceto por Fred e os amigos.

Nada poderia suprir o sentimento de perda dentro de si. Mas ela, ao menos, tinha a certeza em seu coração de que eles não morreram em vão.

Sentiu as lágrimas descerem quentes por sua face até que adormeceu...

O dia seguinte amanheceu com um aroma diferente. Um aspecto de esperança preenchia todos que ainda permaneciam na escola. Cada um com o seu peso retirado das costas.

A sua família estava reunida na mesa junto de Hermione.

Seus olhos vasculhavam pelo salão a sua procura. Á procura daquele que carregava toda a sua gratidão e seu coração apaixonado. Mas ela descobriu que ele ainda dormia.

Depois de tomar um reforçado café da manhã, não que estivesse com muito apetite, ela resolveu ir aos dormitórios para vê-lo.

Ele dormia pesado e profundamente. O som calmo de sua respiração era a única coisa que preenchia o quarto.

Ela o deixou e voltou a realidade fria dos preparativos para o funeral.

Sua mente estava lenta. Seus pensamentos deslocados e sem foco.

Ela precisava dele urgentemente. Para consolá-la, para senti-lo, para amá-lo...

Enfim, sentia-se viva por dentro. Tanto por sentimentos de tristeza quanto por sentimentos de amor e alegria.


	7. Chapter 7 There s something

**Capítulo 7 – There´s something.**

No funeral, ao sentir o aperto morno da mão dele em contato com a sua a fez sentir-se mais conformada.

A única coisa que a consolava um pouco era saber que ele estava ali, vivo e são ao seu lado, segurando sua mão com força, bondade e culpa...

Uma lágrima solitária pairou por seu rosto e ele tratou de seca-la rapidamente.

Não contendo-se mais um segundo, Gina afundou a face no ombro dele e derramou algumas poucas lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair. Ela não era do tipo sentimental demais ou durona demais. Apenas sofria com a morte do seu irmão querido. E Harry entendia isto perfeitamente.

Enfim, quando tudo acabou ela permaneceu sentada e ele ao seu lado.

Conversaram, se acertaram e voltaram para os braços um do outro.

Gina não estava totalmente convencida de que tudo bem agora, em todo o mundo bruxo, mas por alguns segundos de paz, com ele ao seu lado, parecia que ao menos algo havia voltado ao seu estado normal.

Eles dois. Algo que sempre era para ter sido. Que nunca deveria se quebrar ou separar. Algo que, mesmo com a distância, aumentava o desejo de ambos. Amor. Era isso que ambos sentiam.

Talvez não agora, mas logo, eles descobririam se era para valer toda aquela relação.

Com o passar dos meses a cumplicidade já existente, aflorou ainda mais.

O desejo, a paixão, o compromisso e o respeito eram mútuos e sinceros. E ninguém jamais havia visto um casal tão bonito como eles.

Algo que não era quebrável, algo que era certo e infinito...

Havia algo muito importante entre Harry e Gina.

E aquilo era uma das mais belas magias existentes.

A magia do amor verdadeiro que cuida um do outro em qualquer lugar, á qualquer hora, em qualquer situação...


	8. Chapter 8 there s somethingparte 2

**Capítulo 8 - There´s something(parte II) **

A adaptação de volta para uma rotina de vida normal parecia algo que aos poucos ia reconstituindo-se.

Não de uma maneira agradável.

Parecia que havia sempre uma sombra rondando a casa junto de um vento gélido, que soprava a memória de George em cada um.

Gina sentia-se deslocada com a casa, com os afazeres domésticos, com coisas que ela se preocupava tanto e, que agora, pareciam tão distantes e sem importância.

Desolamento...

As únicas coisas que a incentivavam de verdade a continuar, mesmo com a dor, era a família, os amigos, a vontade de viver, e Harry. Talvez, sem ele as coisas poderiam ter sido ainda piores de se enfrentar.

Para ela, era difícil confortar mãe e pai, munindo-se de forças, pois sabia que eles mereciam aquilo. Pelo menos, à noite, ela podia tirar sua capa e permanecer mais humana e mais, frágil do que gostaria, para Harry.

Ele não a confortava com palavras ou com olhares de pena.

Na maioria das vezes, era um abraço apertado, um aperto de mão, um afago em sua face ou um daqueles beijos que a faziam se perder por horas em um lugar tranqüilo. Ele era o seu porto seguro. E ironicamente, sabia que ele sentia a mesma coisa quanto á ela.

Por vezes ele bateu em sua porta devagarzinho no meio da noite, observou se ela estava dormindo, sentava-se no chão de frente para si e permanecia calado, olhando-a por vários minutos até lhe acordar de maneira cálida e beija-la nos lábios.

Estas coisas lhe acalmavam o coração e a mente.

Saber que seu herói estava ali, a fazia sentir-se milhões de vezes mais protegida.

Ela sabia que podia confiar.

Algo nos olhos dele lhe diziam que jamais a abandonaria novamente, era uma promessa feita do silêncio das almas que se conheciam e se acolhiam entre si.


	9. Chapter 9 Lovers at the midnight

**Capítulo 9 – Lovers at the midnight**

Quando fora chamada para fazer parte do time das Harpias de Holyhead, Gina não imaginara que sua vida pudesse mudar tanto e para melhor. Adorava a nova vida sem guerras e tumultuada por momentos de intensa felicidade. O passado havia ficado no passado embora fosse impossível esquecer alguns fatos.

Ela acordava-se ás nove da manhã, tomava um bom banho, comia seu café da manhã e depois ajudava a mãe em algum dos chatos afazeres domésticos. Ás vezes ia ao beco diagonal comprar algo de que estava precisando com o dinheiro que ganhava de seu trabalho como artilheira.

Ás duas da tarde Gina ia até o campo particular das harpias para os treinos intensos e longos. Ás vezes elas tinham entrevistas com jornais e revistas sobre quadribol, ou mesmo elas criavam táticas com o técnico da equipe e com Gwenog. Sua chegada em casa, vinda desses treinos, variavam entre as nove ou dez da noite e mesmo apresar da equipe ter um hotel no mesmo local, ela preferia ir para casa.

Nos primeiros três meses Gina permaneceu como titular, mas logo tornou-se a melhor e mais nova artilheira oficial do time. Depois disso seu tempo com Harry ficara mais limitado, afinal, ele passava o dia inteiro no ministério e saía ás seis da noite, já ela só era liberada ás dez da noite. Consequentemente, os dois viam-se apenas nos finais de semana na toca. No entanto, a urgência e o desejo os consumiam com o passar dos dias.

Certa noite, após sair do treino ás dez da noite, com saudades e uma disposição incrível, aparatou para o largo Grimmauld e foi com felicidade que viu Harry ainda acordado, lendo o jornal no sofá. Ele pareceu surpreso com a aparição dela, mas segundos depois de vê-la ali, correu ao seu encontro e só separaram-se pela manhã, quando ele teve de ir trabalhar e deixou-a sonhando acordada em sua cama e pensando em como a primeira vez deles havia sido a melhor coisa que já havia experimentado durante toda a sua vida.

Desculpas, mentiras e segredos... Aquilo era algo novo no relacionamento deles o que deixava tudo ainda mais gostoso e excitante, pois ninguém desconfiava de que ela passava a noite toda com Harry nos meses que se seguiram. Ela dizia para os pais que dormia no hotel das harpias porque os treinos estavam ficando cada vez mais exaustivos e não queria chegar em casa tarde da noite... Ás poucas vezes que não tinha treino durante a semana, ela inventava que tinha e ficava desde o começinho da noite com o namorado.

A única pessoa que sabia daquela rotina secreta dos dois era Hermione e com ela não precisavam se preocupar já que na maioria das vezes ela mesma os acobertava das vistas de Rony. Para variar um pouco, ela dormia pelo menos uma vez por semana na toca assim como nos finais de semana para que não chamasse tanta atenção.

Depois de certo tempo com aquela loucura toda, Gina tinha certeza de que a mãe sabia que ela e Harry já dormiam juntos. Em um sábado, quando voltara do banheiro, encontrou a mãe um tanto quanto inquieta no seu quarto procurando por roupas sujas e com uma desculpa saiu apressada do quarto. Só depois Gina deu-se conta de que a bolsa que levava para os treinos com suas roupas, estava vazia e o recipiente com a poção contraceptiva jazia no fundo da bolsa. Xingou-se mentalmente por ser tão descuidada e passou a esconde-la na sua gaveta trancada por um feitiço.

No geral, Gina adorava a rotina de filha pela manhã, artilheira pela tarde e de amante durante a noite...


	10. Chapter 10 The request

**Capítulo 10 – The request**

Aparataram da toca. Ela com os olhos vendados e Harry ao seu lado, segurando a sua cintura protetoramente...

Ouviu sons intensos de ondas, um vento soprando forte, fazendo com que seus cabelos voassem, o cheiro de maresia...

Harry desamarrou a venda e a retirou do rosto dela, que olhou para o mar, maravilhada. Eles estavam em uma praia totalmente deserta. Sorriu e voltou-se para ele que a fitava à luz da lua.

Ela ainda não sabia como ele convencera seus pais a deixá-los irem sozinhos para aquela praia deserta.

Quando entraram na casa, havia um jantar á luz de velas e regado á vinho... Admirou-se com tudo aquilo e não pode evitar beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

Depois da grande refeição, encaminharam-se para a praia...

Ela corria, solta e alegremente, sentindo-se tão bem e livre, como nunca mais estivera, enquanto ele observava aquele jeito de menina sapeca.

Saltou sobre ele, que desequilibrou-se. Os dois caíram na areia fofa e começaram a rolar no chão, não feito duas crianças, mas como amantes...

Ela ficou sobre ele e o seduziu com muito carinho. Sentia os toques, as palavras não ditas naquele olhar, o desejo dele... Fizeram amor intensamente...

Voltaram para a casa, exaustos e satisfeitos, e decidiram tomar um banho...

Deitaram na cama grande e macia, com ele sobre seu peito, escutando as batidas de seu valioso coração. Ela o entrelaçou com os braços e esperou que ele dissesse algo...

Um anel... Lágrimas de felicidade, surpresa... Juras de amor...

Caíram no desejo forte mais uma vez e amaram-se loucamente, como apenas dois amantes verdadeiramente apaixonados poderia amar...

Aquele pedido nunca seria esquecido de sua mente, pois seu coração jamais a deixaria esquecer-se de como os dois eram completamente perfeitos um para o outro...


	11. Chapter 11 Alone as spring

**Capítulo 11 – Alone as spring...**

Gina sempre adorara ver as flores nascerem depois do inverno rigoroso, quando o branco da neve dava seu lugar a cor das plantas e das flores...

Não havia uma peculiaridade tão grande na natureza quanto aquilo.

Ás vezes passava as tardes de finais de semana, em que Harry ia para alguma missão, na toca.

Sentada sobre o carvalho, observava as diversas flores que ali nasciam, perto do lago e forçava-se o tempo todo a não pensar em besteiras, afinal, ele lhe prometera tomar cuidado com sua vida por ela...

A temperatura mais quente da primavera lhe ajudava um pouco a não sentir a cama tão fria sem a presença dele.

Quando chegava exausta dos treinos a coisa que mais queria era sentir os braços dele ao seu redor e sua boca atrás de sua orelha, enquanto tomavam um banho na banheira.

Sempre procurava a companhia dos pais ou de Rony e Hermione para o jantar, já que não era agradável fazer aquela refeição sem ninguém ao seu lado, para comentar sobre o dia e falar banalidades.

Depois de uma semana solitária de primavera, quando chegou em casa e viu a capa de viagem dele empoeirada sobre o sofá limpo, nem teve tempo de ficar brava...

Subiu os degraus da escada com ansiedade e foi até o quarto, ansiando vê-lo.

Quando abriu a porta, o viu deitado e adormecido sobre a cama.

Sorriu ao vê-lo ali, seguro e aparentemente inteiro.

Jantou um sanduíche com suco de abóbora, tomou um banho e foi deitar-se.

Ele continuava imóvel e adormecido em seu lugar de costume na cama e suavemente, ela finalmente deitou-se possessiva sobre seu peito e cheirou-o, matando um pouco da saudade que sentia.

A primavera a ajudara na solidão, mas naquele momento poderia estar no inverno mais rigoroso e nada teria tanta importância quanto ao fato de que, agora, estava abraçada ao seu amado, agarrada a ele como sempre estaria...


	12. Chapter 12 New unconditional love

**Capítulo 12 – New unconditional love**

Gina o tinha nos braços. Aquela felicidade imensa de a família estar muito melhor e mais completa, mais feliz...

Quase não acreditou quando, depois de muitos meses tentando, finalmente descobriu que as poções não estavam fazendo mais o efeito.

E Harry... Ah, Harry. Ele estava em felicidade imensa e isso só a deixava ainda mais feliz, extasiada, maravilhada. Ela o entendia. Ele finalmente estava tendo o amor familiar que lhe fora negado na infância.

Sempre que lembrava-se disso, depois do parto, derrubava poucas lágrimas. Não sabia se era porque nunca pensara sobre aquilo realmente ou se a gravidez a deixara, de certa forma, mais frágil do que era.

Mas o fato era que ter seu menino nos braços superava qualquer outra sensação que experimentara e ia muito além da tristeza das lembranças de seu marido.

Mal conseguiu conter-se quando Harry olhou para o filho pela primeira vez depois de tudo, chorando de felicidade como ela nunca vira antes. Ah, a felicidade do momento...

O mundo inteiro abria-se ao sorriso de seu menino...

As visitas constantes quando chegou em casa com o novo Rei Potter,Weasley do momento. O mimo exagerado dos pais, dos irmãos, das noras, Luna, Neville. Jamais esqueceria daqueles instantes.

Tiago Sirius Potter... Seu menininho, seu amor de primeiro filho, seu orgulho pessoal e inabalável. Seu amor e instinto de mãe. O instinto e amor de pai de Harry. A atenção que tivera dele fora imprescindível. E a felicidade sempre ali, presente, constante.

Sorrisos bobos, momentos íntimos de família. O primeiro banho, as besteiras tolas e o carinho dele com o filho. Incrível...

Seu mais novo amor incondicional... Insubstituível... Imenso... Amor de mãe.


	13. Chapter 13 Our good daily

**Capítulo 13 – Our good daily**

Gina lembrava-se vagamente da primeira briga que tivera com Harry... Algo que envolvia "Onde está a droga da gravata azul?" E logo depois disso a sua resposta furiosa. Mas fazia alguns anos. Ela estava na cozinha quando ele a abraçou por detrás e pediu desculpas; depois os dois se beijaram e tudo estava bem.

Ah! Gina bem queria que ele fizesse isso outra vez, neste exato momento, na verdade. Estava deitada e sozinha no quarto deles, havia colocado Tiago para dormir alguns minutos atrás e sentia a cama vazia. Humpf! Havia expulsado Harry para dormir em um dos outros quartos desocupados da casa há alguns dias, mas agora estava começando a sentir falta dele ali ao seu lado, abraçando-a e esquentando-a naturalmente.

Foi pé ante pé até o quarto em que ele provavelmente estava e bateu devagarzinho. Não houve resposta e ela entrou, encontrando-o em pé, de costas para si, e maravilhosamente nu. Ele virou-se para ela quando percebeu sua presença e pareceu ficar meio sem jeito. Ela quis lhe sorrir, mas segurou-se. Estava muito orgulhosa para admitir qualquer coisa que fosse. Sabia que tinha a parcela de culpa, mas não queria assumir.

Ela aproximou-se lentamente e o abraçou, beijando seu peito e contrariando seu orgulho. Ele não queria se entregar também... Porém, segundos depois os dois se jogaram na cama e se amaram loucamente... Ah! Que aquele sentimento de proibido era tão bom. Proibido porque estava com raiva dele, mas não conseguia resistir. Tão intenso, profundo, quente...

Conversaram por algum tempo depois do ato de amor e conseguiram chegar a um consenso favorável... Era tão bom poder resolver as coisas daquela maneira, embora, Gina soubesse que não era sempre a coisa certa a fazer, mas, ás vezes, ajudava muitíssimo. Quando estavam voltando para o quarto do casal, ouviram o choro baixo de Tiago, e para a alegria de Gina, Harry lhe dera um selinho e retirava-se para cuidar do filho.

Gina sabia o quanto esses momentos, mesmo que nas piores horas, eram importante para o marido. Cuidar do filho, passar algum tempo com ele. Fazia bem a ambos. Falando em fazer bem, agora lembrava-se de que não tomara a poção antes de fazer amor com Harry. Também, não fazia a menor ideia de que os dois fariam logo aquilo, mas o desejo foi maior.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

E um mês depois, ela descobrira que estava grávida novamente. "Oh my good Merlim" Pensou e logo depois sorriu com a constatação. Não pode esperar que Harry chegasse em casa, tinha que contar a novidade ou explodiria.

Foi ao ministério e encontrou-o no setor dos aurores. Estava em sua mesa, lendo alguns relatórios seriamente. Quando chamou sua atenção, ele olhou-a surpreso e, logo depois, preocupado. Ela não o visitava com freqüência no trabalho.

Quando contou, não viu medo, repreensão ou dúvida no olhar de Harry. Apenas aquele brilho intenso que vira na vez que contara sobre o primeiro filho. Ele a abraçou e beijou, e tentou sair mais cedo para casa e celebrar.

"É" Pensava Gina, "Quem diria que uma briga casual, poderia trazer tanta surpresa e felicidade"?

Afinal, aquele era o cotidiano deles, da família Potter...


End file.
